It is proposed to carry out studies of effects of interventions in protecting ischemic myocardium in a spectrum of animal preparations ranging from isolated perfused heart systems to intact primates with dietary-induced coronary atherosclerosis. The goal is to utilize the isolated perfused heart preparations to screen a large number of interventions which may then be applied in intact canine hearts with focal ischemia induced by coronary occlusion, and ultimately in primates with coronary atherosclerosis.